


you're my sunflower

by baekpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, CEO Park Chanyeol, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekpcy/pseuds/baekpcy
Summary: the newly opened flower shop has a cute owner and chanyeol can't help to ask himself, is this love?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	you're my sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a long time since I last wrote a story because online classes suck! This is my second time writing, so please bear with me!! this is not beta-ed. :D
> 
> I hope you're doing well! Stay safe and healthy! I hope you enjoy this story! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't know anything about flowers. I just searched all the flower's meaning on google. :D

“Sir, you’re dad said you could go home for today” Chanyeol sighed as soon as he heard what his secretary said.

_ Well, this sucks.  _ Being a CEO is already hard but being a 27-year-old adult who still needs his dad’s permission is, well, harder? With a reputation that his family treasures so much, they needed to protect it. Chanyeol never really had a normal childhood and he wishes he had one. Chanyeol grew up with everyone’s eyes on him. 

You need to be  _ this,  _ You need to be  _ that _ is what he always hears and is tired of it. 

“What is my schedule for tomorrow?” he asks.

“You have a meeting with Sir Sehun Oh tomorrow, Sir” His eyes immediately rolled as soon as he heard that name. Sehun is his closest friend. It is just annoying him to see Sehun being serious and a meeting with Sehun means tomorrow is a long day again _.  _

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Chanyeol said to his secretary. 

Maybe, tired is an understatement. 

**

Baekhyun is excited!

Opening a new business is more challenging than he thought. 

_ Of course, it would be hard _ , he said to himself, but he is proud of himself because he managed pushed through. Baekhyun grew up without his parents, but they are still supportive when it comes to him. His parents have a family of their own and he is okay with it.

It doesn't really matter for him. It was his grandparents whom he grew up with. At least, he has his grandparents and friends, right?

**

"Thank you for today, Sehun," Chanyeol's father said seriously to his friend while shaking hands. His father looked at him sternly, trying to send him a message. Chanyeol tried to maintain his "serious" face. 

"Thank you for today, too, Mr. Park" He wanted to laugh so bad because Sehun and Serious don't really match well. 

He's been seated for 2 hours and his butt hurts like hell. 

"You should come to our house for dinner later, Sehun."

_ We have dinner later?  _ Chanyeol asks himself, trying to remember if his mother said or texted him something about dinner. "We'll have dinner later?"

"We always have dinner together, Chanyeol," His father said.  _ Ah, yes, of course. _

"There is a newly opened flower shop near here. Should I buy one for Mrs. Park later?" Sehun asked him.

"You never bought a gift when going to our house," Sehun shrugged, a sign that he doesn't care.

"I heard the owner is cute" Chanyeol rolled his eyes with what Sehun said. "Yeah, whatever."  _ he really doesn't care, and he's not interested. _

**

"Good Afternoon!" the beautiful man greeted them both as they enter the small flower shop near his company.

_ He's cute and he seems nice??  _

_ " _ Are you the shop owner?" Sehun curiously asked, "Ah, yep!" the shop owner smiled.

_ Oh, he is nice. _

His friend looked at him while smiling teasingly.  _ fuck, why he is so annoying.  _ "What do you think we should get for your mom?"

"Mom likes tulips," he answered, looking at Sehun straight in the eyes to warn him to stop teasing him.

"Your mom has great taste! It is my favorite too!" The small man in front of him excitedly said.

"I'm Baekhyun, by the way," the small man introduced himself, grinning from ear to ear.  _ The sun was found useless in a ditch.  _

"My friend here is Chanyeol, and I'm Sehun."

Baekhyun nods, amused with the two handsome men that are standing right in front of him, “It is nice meeting you!”

**

It’s been days ever since Chanyeol met the cute flower shop owner and he can’t stop thinking about him.

_ He’s fucking cute. _

Should he visit Baekhyun later and ask for his number or ask him out? Maybe he’ll think that I’m weird. Should I try it?

_ Yeah, maybe I should. _

_ ** _

“Good After —” Baekhyun was surprised when he saw who’s in front of him. _ I never expected him to come back again.  _

The tall man looks scary when they first met. Well, Baekhyun is easily intimidated by almost everyone, but even though Chanyeol looks scary, Baekhyun feels that there is, you know, something warm about him. 

_ He can’t explain it. _

Baekhyun immediately tries to compose himself, “Flowers for your mom?” He asked.

“Nope,” the CEO said. “Do you know what sunflower means?”

The man in front of him smiled when Chanyeol asked about the meaning of the flower.  _ He loves flowers that much, huh? He’s adorable. _

“Sunflower symbolizes adoration. It could also mean unwavering faith and unconditional love!” Baekhyun excitedly said. “Should I arrange a bouquet for you?” 

If there is a human emoji, It is Baekhyun.

“Yes, please,” Chanyeol smiled with so much adoration in his face that made Baekhyun blush.

“And also,” The shop owner instantly looked at him, “are you free tonight? Or?” He asked doubly.

Baekhyun reddens with the taller man’s invitation. 

_ Should he say yes?  _ “I am free later.” 

_ Holy shit.  _ Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. See you later, then”

_ Fuck, Chanyeol’s whipped for Baekhyun. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can always talk to me [here](https://twitter.com/yeolsbyun)


End file.
